1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for weighing stationary objects, particularly large objects such as containers, load platforms and the like.
2. The Prior Art
In industry there is a frequent need to be able to weigh continuously stationary objects such as containers for various materials or goods, load platforms, and the like. Large objects or objects to be weighed may exhibit greatly varying conditions regarding the amount of contents to be weighed, the distribution of the contents within the object, and so on. Also the deformation and thermal expansion of the object may cause problems during the weighing.